Night of the Soul Moon
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Every five years, a Soul Moon rises, tightening bonds and bringing forth hidden desires. When Dark and Krad meet, the enemy facade is dropped for something better. DarkxKrad, uke!Krad, slight SatoDai. REVISED, with added smut.
1. Chapter 1

Quiet N' Cryptic: This is my poet name, but I figured it'd do just as well as a penname. SO here I am, an obsessed yaoi lover with reasonably well writing skill in charge of the fate of four of my favorite bishies in my hands…Anyone care to bring popcorn? Anywho, revised cuz it looked weird ta me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DNAngel.

Warning: fluff, yaoi—in other words, if you don't like 2 men kissing or lusting after each other, then you better click the back button.

_Night of the Soul Moon _

NSMREVISED/NSMREVISED/NSMREVISED/NSMREVISED

He wanted Dark.

The thought had been whirling around in his head all day, but there seemed to be no end to his mind's seductive treachery. Over and over it spiraled through his consciousness, obsessive and completely dominating.

Like he wanted to dominate Dark Mousy.

He didn't know how or even when the bloodlust for the thief had turned into just plain...lust. For centuries, he'd been trying to eliminate his other half, but now...There was simply no rhyme or reason to it that he could rationalize with in order to deny his body's needs. Truthfully...

Reasoning didn't even look like an option.

Krad had noticed how Satoshi would look at the kaitou's Tamer, wanting and needing the boy to notice and want him back, but afraid to taint the other's inner light. Maybe Satoshi thought it was one-sided, but Krad was more practical and was certain that, despite his obliviousness, Daisuke Niwa would know enough about the more...carnal side of life to recognize his body's interest in Satoshi Hiwatari when given a chance.

Maybe it was their hosts' influences working on them (or maybe even _against _them), but whatever it was, it was unhealthy. For both Dark and himself. This aching need between them would most surely lead to a grave mistake if acted upon.

And that was why he, Krad Hikari, Hunter of the Phantom Thief Dark, was hovering outside, in the dead of night, by the window of the object of his Tamer's obsession. Admittedly, he'd taken over his Tamer's body without much of an effort, but that didn't explain why the urge to fly and bask in the silvery rays of the Soul Moon's light freely was being pushed away by the need to see Dark. Maybe his magic was merely reacting to the close proximity of his other half within the same city, or maybe his control over his Tamer was a double-edged sword, or maybe...

Opposites really do attract.

Krad's intense golden stare was focused solely on the tall bed hidden in the shadows from the bright, caressing moonlight. All he had to do was go in there…and claim his long-awaited, and long-deserved prize.

His hand reached out and the window flung open invitingly with a slight push of power. In the back of his mind he could feel Satoshi watching, but rather than protest, he felt merely curiosity and anticipation from the blue-haired boy. He'd been unusually docile and unresisting as he watched through Krad's eyes tonight, but the blonde angel dismissed the thought as irrelevant as he landed soundlessly on the balcony of Daisuke's room and folded his wings elegantly before padding lightly into the room.

Golden eyes gleamed in the darkness as they trained themselves on the bed, but it took a moment for Krad to notice the most peculiar thing.

The bed was completely empty.

No wonder Master Satoshi hadn't complained at his intrusion to the Niwa house.

At first there was disappointment and relief, but immediately after, there was anger and a distinct non-amusement at these unfamiliar emotions. He should _not_ be wasting his time with these useless emotions. He shouldn't have these particular emotions at all. He shook his head and cast all thoughts of Dark and lust away from the front of his mind. What he _should_ be doing is enjoying the full freedom that the Soul Moon provided while he could, free of Satoshi, free of Dark…

Free of hiding.

After one last long look at the bed, Krad turned and left, waving a hand carelessly at the doors to close them. His wings extended and he leapt skyward, the beating of his wings thunderous in the still night.

(NSMR)(NSMR)(NSMR)(NSMR)

'_Where are we going, Dark?'_ Daisuke's curious voice came as if through a tunnel, startling the Phantom Thief out of his thoughts.

Not that thinking of what sweet music he and Krad could make together was particularly wise while cruising through the air during the Soul Moon.

"What, Daisuke?"

Dark practically feel the boy frown at his distracted tone. '_Where are we going? We've been flying for hours!'_ If he were in charge of their body now, he'd be scowling, but it'd be half-hearted at best. '_Ever since you woke me up by taking over at midnight, you've done nothing but fly!'_

Dark laughed. "Don't worry, Daisuke. I just wanted to get out while the sky was charged with so much magical energy." The laughter faded as he closed his eyes and let With's wings carry them through the air while he and the shapeshifter basked in the warmth of the Soul Moon. If he listened, he could hear soft laughter on the warm breeze, a light sound full of freedom and mirth; he imagined that if he and Krad were magical beings, then there could also be other creatures out there, fully taking advantage of the bounty of the Soul Moon. But somehow, that laugh sounded familiar...

'_Others?'_ Daisuke questioned, breaking the silence.

"Well, it'd be a little foolish to assume that we were the only mysterious things to exist, Daisuke. There's With, and Towa. And remember the unicorn?"

'_I forgot,'_ Daisuke admitted, his thoughts turning to the night Risa and Riku had been taken prisoner by an otherwordly unicorn; it had been desperately trying to please the sad soul of a little girl trapped inside of her fantasy painting. With was a shapeshifter that could talk if he assumed either Daisuke or Dark's form; he could fly whenever he placed himself on Dark's shoulders, but his favorite form was a cute little white rabbit with enormous red eyes. Towa was their house servant that had a strange power over time and poofed into a little bird whenever she got flustered. He supposed Dark was right about them not being the only magical beings to think about.

A thought pressed to the front of Daisuke's mind, begging for attention until it eventually popped out in a question. '_Dark? If you took over so easily tonight, then doesn't that mean that Krad took over too?'_

Silence reigned for a moment while Dark wondered the very same thing. "It's possible," he said. Daisuke hadn't noticed, but he wasn't as resistant with Dark having control as he usually was. In fact, he barely complained at all about taking the back seat while Dark enjoyed himself and seemed to be occasionally merging his thoughts with Dark, reading the thief's elation like an open book. If Daisuke and Hiwatari's situations were anything alike, then most likely, the blonde angel was out and probably enjoying the chance to fly without his tamer constantly fighting for control of their body. He thought of Krad seeking him out while the tension in the air practically sang with potential energy—magical, mystical…sexual. His heart accelerated and Daisuke's voice instantly demanded to know what was wrong. "I'm fine, Dai," he lied, shivering as his skin began to itch. The things he could do to a feminine-faced beauty like Krad, or what Krad could do to him...His thoughts spiraled into the gutter, but he kept the dirty contents from his Tamer. He was gonna _burst_ if he didn't have his other half soon!

'_You don't seem fine,'_ he pointed out suspiciously, proving that he had been more inside Dark's mind than he had thought.

"You worry too much," Dark shot back, easily hiding his discomfort at almost being caught thinking about Krad in terms other than _enemy_ or _monster_. Satisfied, Daisuke's still-drowsy mind settled down as if to go back to sleep.

Dark wondered why the thought of Krad free and flying and able to maintain his own form for a whole night had made his mouth go dry and his pulse to speed up. The very thought was enough to rouse him from the bed in search of the night sky to calm his jittery nerves. But that plan had backfired and caused him to settle deep into thought—good...and bad.

He often found himself wondering why he suddenly hesitated to hurt Krad, and when he did aim for the blonde, why he almost always seemed to miss; the shots that did connect now were mere taps compared to the damage he used to try to kill the blonde with. If he hadn't been a trained observer—thieving did that to you—then he wouldn't have noticed that Krad also seemed a bit off his game and spent more time cursing and talking to Dark rather than actually trying to kill him

Oh, there were still the usual smirks with the I-hate-you and I-utterly-despise-you speeches, but they lacked their usual venom and seemed more words Krad spoke out of habit—as if he needed to convince himself that he did indeed hate the Phantom Thief with a passion. Oh, there was passion, and Dark couldn't help but notice when glimmering golden eyes latched onto his own with a simmering heat that they seemed a little too…warm for his usual icy rage.

And he was no better, taking virtually every chance he got to flirt with Krad, teasing him and driving the blonde insane with his blatant sexual overtones. Sometimes Krad snarled and tossed feathers at him to shut him up, but others, he would smirk and make a razor-sharp retort.

"_If I didn't know any better Krad, I'd think you were trying to cop a feel," Dark bragged as he dodged Krad's fist. _

_His opposite had heat in his eyes as he countered, "When I catch you, I'll have my fill of the feel of you."_

Dark gave a rueful laugh. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was hoping that the psychotic blonde had been flirting back and had the hots for him. Though Heaven knew _that_ was impossible.

A sound broke into his thoughts and Dark's eyes flew open. His eyes widened as white wings beat across the sky above him, sending their owner into a light push of upward motion.

Mesmerized by the sight before him, he silently glided closer and hovered while he watched Krad's private air show. The breath seized in his lungs as he saw Krad fully extend his wings and give light flaps upwards, his arms open as if to embrace the moon. His pale skin was bathed by the light of the moon and his golden hair—free of its hair tie—shone beautifully in its loose brilliance.

Dark found himself staring unashamedly—he had never seen anything so beautiful as his nemesis shedding all his inhibitions and flaunting his grace in the skies. Dark suddenly knew, clearly and without a doubt, that he wanted Krad. And he wanted, no, _needed_ to go to him _now_.

Krad's golden eyes half-opened as if he had heard the thought.

Their eyes met.

Awe-filled lilac eyes met languid golden eyes in a void of complete silence, as if the world was suddenly holding its breath. Krad stilled, his wings holding him at his elevated height while he warily watched Dark cautiously fly towards him. He made no move to attack and no move to advance and meet his counterpart, but merely hovered, waiting to see what Dark would do.

Dark searched his mind and found Daisuke silent, more than likely asleep and decided that he would make the best of this night that he could.

He smiled and slowed his wing speed to match the blonde's before spiraling just as elegantly as Krad had to wind up behind his archenemy. They both started forward as aware of a pre-programmed destination, Dark on the left of Krad, casually twisting sideways to match Krad's movements. Krad merely watched through half-lidded eyes as Dark glided closer to intimately brush his wings against Krad's, causing him to shudder.

There were no words, merely the soothing hum of energy cascading from the moonlight and the light beating of their wings.

Dark was completely content.

(NSM)(NSM)(NSM)(NSM)(NSM)(NSM)

Krad had no idea what he was doing.

One moment, he had been basking in the rays of the Soul Moon, relishing his freedom and embracing it with open arms while Satoshi quietly dozed in their body. He'd been enjoying the peace and solitude, listening to the sounds of creatures far older than he as they watched him with barely concealed envy. He had even chanced to laugh, much to his Tamer's dismay. He had decided to get as close to the moons loving energy as possible, only to be distracted by the realization that he was _flying_ and flight could be such a wondrous and joyous thing...

Then he'd opened his eyes and seen Dark.

The world had narrowed down to those purple eyes and he was lost. Though his outward expression showed no change in expression, he had felt his heart tripling its rhythm on the inside as he had seen the want, no the _need_, in Dark's violet eyes. There was no smirk and no malice on his face, but pure lust.

Krad wished he would come closer.

As if hearing his wish, Dark suddenly came forward, and Krad held himself still, careful not to frighten the other man away.

Dark approached a bit below him and suddenly spun upwards, proving that he had been watching Krad's antics, and ended his path at Krad's back. Krad, testing the waters, started forward, pleased to note that Dark followed without hesitation, as if more than happy to let him take the lead.

The Phantom Thief had agilely turned his body to fly sideways as if to watch Krad's every move. Krad stared at him, not wanting to say anything, because he was afraid of breaking the spell with words. Dark shifted closer and his wings lightly smoothed over Krad's as if assuaging his fears. Instead of calming him, liquid fire shot through his veins and Krad shivered at his body's reaction to Dark. His mouth dried and he saw Dark give him a small smile when he glanced sideways at him.

Satoshi's mansion loomed in the distance and suddenly, both men knew their destination.

They landed on the balcony to Satoshi's room, Krad folding his wings behind him, and Dark dismissing With as they turned to face each other. Krad had expected Dark to back out, but found himself facing a challenging glint in lilac eyes. As if Dark had expected _him _to be the one to panic and back away.

Dark stepped forward, his hand extended and gently touched Krad's face; he wanted to rub his face into the warm palm and fingers lightly stroking his cheek but resisted, licking his lips nervously. Dark grinned and took another step forward, crowding Krad and placing his other hand in his blonde tresses and bringing the other man's face slightly down to his own.

Their lips met, light, fluttering caresses that stirred up the blood and sent both men's pulses wild and out of control. Dark pulled his head back slightly and whispered, "You taste like honey and magic…" and pressed his lips back onto Krad's, more firm and pronounced than before, probing at his mouth in a deep and searching rhythm.

Krad sank into the kiss and only fleetingly noticed that they were making their way slowly towards the bedroom, his mind so intent upon tasting Dark and memorizing the flavor, because he was certain that after tonight, they would be enemies again.

So he would take what he could for now.

(NSMR)(NSMR)(NSMR)(NSMR)

QNC: Whew! First yaoi! I got tons of reviews, so I made a chapter two. Revision is next on that!

Daisuke: Uh...what about the morning after?

QNC: (laughs) I did a short scene with light SatoDai, but I think I may extend that chapter a bit more...fufufu.


	2. Chapter 2

QNC: Heehee! I got lurv for me story!So I revised it! My lemon felt a little rushed, so I pushed out some details. Enjoy!

Dark: (smirks) I'm gettin love of another kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Krad and Dark, only the insane lustbug I planted on them to make them sex-crazed.

NSMRNSMRNSMRNSMR

It was utter madness.

Clothes went flying, some with buttons and buckles snapped. Hands were everywhere. And mouths were following, tracing smooth skin, gliding over lips and faces, nipping at ears, and savaging necks.

Krad arched against Dark as the kaitou scraped gleaming white teeth over the blonde's neck, his shining eyes flashing to molten gold at the flare of heat in his body. Dark held him pinned against the mattress, his hands light and careful as they grazed over sensitive areas in his wings; he grinned in triumph as Krad let loose a particularly wild moan and struggled against his hold.

"No no no," he chided, leaning up from the dark bruise on Krad's neck to slide his hands lightly up Krad's arms in order to pin his hands against the bed.

Krad struggled even harder.

Dark merely pressed down firmly, a cocky grin on his face as he teasingly ground his hips and arousal into his captive's.

"Dark…" Krad growled in warning at the teasing movements, gasping at the feel of them sliding against each other so intimately.

"Krad…" he growled back, enjoying himself.

"I will _not_ be on my back at your—," his breath seized as Dark freed one of his hands in order to reach between them and boldly fondle Krad, his nails lightly grazing over the slick length. The mix of both men's precum made it easy for him to slowly and lightly begin stroking.

"Ah, but you _are_ on your back," Dark reminded him with mock solemnity. "And you _are_ at my mercy." So saying, he completely encircled Krad's throbbing member in a warm hand and began pumping in a faster, steady rhythm, the light brush of his nails making Krad arch off the bed once more and give a brief shout before falling back; he panted while Dark grinned in triumph at leaving him teetering on the edge without that final push.

Krad gritted his teeth and jerked his body up and over, trying to dislodge Dark from his perch, but Dark switched positions so that he was straddling him and managed to keep on top.

Dark tutted in disappointment. "Don't tell me you can't handle it. A little teasing never hurt anybody."

_He was wrong_, Krad thought wildly. Because Dark was surely killing him with this slow torture. He narrowed his eyes. Such things were not permissible in his thoughts.

Dark darted forward to nip Krad's right ear, which stretched his bare chest temptingly close to the blonde's face. A wicked glint came into Krad's eyes and he nudged Dark aside as extended his neck to capture a stiff nipple between his teeth—and bit down.

Dark yelped and jerked, but there was no need to free himself as Krad had released him and was soothing the sting out of the bite with his tongue.

His former torturer relaxed, his eyes shuttered as he watched Krad alternate between his left and right nipples; he was certain that he could feel his eyes flickering shut as Krad licked his tongue in a long wet line across his chest. Dark slightly loosened his hold, never noticing that Krad had willed his wings away and leaned slightly up.

That was all Krad needed.

His hands broke Dark's light grip; the surprised kaitou momentarily blinked himself out of his sexual haze, but he wasn't quite fast enough as the blonde reversed their positions and pinned his hands flat to the bed with a spell. His lips wound up inches away from Dark's as he let the amusement he felt filter into his expression.

"Now you're at _my_ mercy."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Dark mock sobbed, giving his hips a testing thrust.

"Since you enjoy teasing so much, I believe I shall return the favor," he said decisively, ignoring the hitch in his own voice at Dark's tantalizing movement.

Dark's eyes widened with fake horror as Krad lowered his lips and brushed them against his. His tongue followed, lightly prodding at Dark's mouth, but when he opened his mouth, Krad pulled away and his face closed down as he lifted himself from straddling Dark's body; he kept himself just out of contact by hands and knees and merely hovered.

"You know," he began conversationally, "It's odd that I should suddenly choose now to find myself hungry."

Dark blinked in confusion as Krad lowered his head to his chest and sank his teeth deep into Dark's chest, over and over again, causing him to arch up with as much force as the blonde had previously done while his vision went hazy.

Krad pulled back to eye the red bite marks evidencing his handiwork, his hand lightly pushing Dark's straining torso onto the bed. "Delicious," he purred, before teasingly brushing caressing kisses along the kaitou's chest as he worked his way down over firm, quivering muscles that jumped at every touch. He lovingly brushed his face over dark curling hairs, careful not to touch what Dark most wanted him to.

"Why you little perve, you," Dark panted as Krad continued his cheek rubbing motions—much like a contented cat that had found its master. Krad's face rose a bit from the hollow of his thigh, and the dark look in those usually light eyes made his cock jump—somebody was _really_ hungry.

"I'm merely returning the favor," Krad said innocently. And before Dark could either make a retort or smart comment, a warm, wet mouth closed over him, suckling as it slid down, and sending his eyes rolling wildly in his head when teeth delicately edged the swirling, wet caresses. Dark groaned loudly, painfully aware of the curving of Krad's lips against him. Every nerve ending was aware of the blonde head bobbing between his thighs and the pounding of his blood was drowning out his fitful gasps at Krad's intense concentration. The world was rocking and rolling, tilting on its edges…

Krad's mouth lifted away with an audible pop.

Dark gritted his teeth and his eyes flew open at the sudden draft of air. His bonds had long since dissolved and he pushed himself up on an elbow to stare. "What the…?"

Krad gave a smirk and mocked, "A little teasing never hurt anybody."

Dark's eyes narrowed. "Well, how about we make sure to get rid of all that teasing?" he asked, pushing Krad and leaning over his groin.

"_You_ were the one—!" Krad's accusation ended with a throaty moan as Dark's mouth started its journey down his shaft and pulled upwards hard enough to make the hunter tremble. Dark brought his hands up to grab hold of Krad's waist as he wildly tried to thrust himself into Dark's mouth. The onslaught continued on and on, until Krad finally released, spilling himself into Dark's mouth, who swallowed most of it easily, not in the least bothered; the rest dribbled merrily down his chin.

Krad had collapsed and lay panting, his eyes unfocused as Dark leaned over to inspect him, gathering the remaining milky-white evidence of Krad's release with a smirk.

After giving Krad a few seconds to recover, Dark urged him onto his knees and facing away from him. Krad looked over his shoulder at Dark's wicked smile just as the kaitou rested one hand on top of his smooth back and the other at his entrance. He spread the fluid across his fingers, watching Krad as he slowly started probing the tense ring of muscle. "Relax," he murmured huskily. He was pleased at the almost immediate obedience.

At the first touch Krad licked his lips in anticipation, concentrating on the feeling of Dark carefully stretching him with a long, slim finger. His breath hitched as a second joined the first in its slow, sweet invasion. And when Dark brushed lightly against his spot, he trembled as his knees went to jelly beneath him.

"If you fall, I'll stop," Dark spoke as lazily as his motions were. Krad braced himself at the warning and felt his breath seize, then expel shakily as Dark's fingers began scissoring and loosening the muscles in a rhythm he couldn't help but thrust back against. The third digit was mildly uncomfortable, but that feeling was drowned out by the pleasure of Dark rediscovering what he'd found by accident.

The hunter's loud moans were all the encouragement he needed. His free hand reached out to fondle the blond's weeping length; a few squeezes rewarded him with more whiteness to coat his own arousal with and added to the cries tumbling from his angel's lips.

Krad nearly snarled when the fingers left, but when they were exchanged for a bigger, much more pleasurable appendage, he tensed in anticipation.

Dark entered him.

Krad's muscles seemed to all leap to life at Dark's slow, shallow thrusts. His arms faltered and sent him falling forward onto his face like an undignified offer; Dark merely changed the angle and went deeper, every motion wringing cries, moans, and gasps from his throat and into the soft pillows beneath him.

Dark was more than delighted at the complete compliance that the blonde man was showing him. Who'd have thought that he'd have his archenemy submitting to him and crying out his name? The feeling was gratifying and undeniably powerful as he wrung cries from Krad's mouth when he changed his strokes from slow and deep, to fast and shallow. He was almost fully draped over the blond man under him, but he still managed to reach one hand around his lover's flat stomach and set it to a quick rhythm that matched his steady thrusts.

Dark nearly moaned as Krad's body coiled tightly around him. The heat seemed to intensify around his cock as the muscles surrounding him clenched down in sync with the blond's spasms of release. Krad gave a deep, guttural moan as he came, which set off Dark's own release.

"Gods, Krad!" The Phantom Thief panted as he felt his tightly leashed control snap. He gave a loud, hoarse shout and spilled himself into the blonde's tight heat before collapsing beside him with a heavy grunt.

They lay like that for a long time, panting while the sweat cooled from their bodies. Dark was the first to stir, glancing at a clock on the mantle and kissing Krad.

"We've got three hours till Dawn," he murmured, his voice thick.

"Wanna do it again?"

NSMRNSMRNSMRNSMRNSMR

Daisuke Niwa had never been a morning person.

But for some unexplainable reason, it was triple the trouble trying to wake himself up today. He was warm and fuzzy and his body was humming with a lethargic heaviness; not like staying up all night with the TV on, but more like…a tingling sensation was running up and down his body, making him sleepier than usual.

For a brief instant, he remembered the once-every-five-years Soul Moon and Dark's takeover of his body, which made him dismiss the feeling as sleepiness. Who knows how long Dark had stayed up?

Good thing it was Saturday, or he'd have missed school.

He shifted a bit and, oddly, found that the covers on his bed slid like water against his skin—almost like silk. The sheets under him seemed kinda warm, like there was body heat clinging to them, and they had some strong, spicy scent along with an unidentifiable musk. His breathing must've been kinda off, cuz it sounded like two people were breathing; and he must have been breathing too hard, because his body was lifting off the bed a few seconds after the breaths he took. Weird...

The weight in his body was heavier and warmer around his waist, as if all of his covers had bunched around his waist while he was sleeping. He wiggled his hips a bit and found that same weight clinging, even as the silken covers slid down. Maybe it was With and Towa sleeping on him again. He nuzzled the arm tucked under his head—strangely, he couldn't feel it, must be numb from sleepin on it—and sighed in reluctance, not quite ready to completely wake up yet. He kept still, trying to keep from startling the rabbit and bird, but when he opened his eyes, his breath seized in his lungs, and he froze.

Satoshi Hiwatari, glasses missing and hair askew, lay beneath him, his face inches away and his mouth slightly parted as he breathed in an even and steady tone that indicated light sleep.

Daisuke nearly fainted.

Panic was hot ball in his chest and he told himself that he was dreaming. That Satoshi could not _possibly_ be in a bed. With. Him. _Naked_. He looked down at himself and nearly screamed.

He was stark naked and laying on top of Hiwatari's chest.

A fiery blush stole up his whole body, taking complete advantage of his pale complexion and embarrassment. This had to be a really, really embarrassing dream—_Nightmare_, he told himself frantically—and this just wasn't real. He closed his eyes tightly and blinked them open.

He was still there.

He made a small distressed sound and immediately clamped his mouth shut again. He couldn't wake him up. He would just _die_ if Satoshi woke right now. His mind working furiously now, he looked to where they were touching, skin-to-skin, a was thankful that his "morning visitor" was between the blue-haired man's legs, and not on his hips, or....something that was _not_ his hips.

Carefully, he gave a testing pull away from the other boy and found resistance from the arm tightening around his waist. He froze at the movement and looked up, but Satoshi's eyes remained closed while he gave a light sigh. Daisuke shuddered at the sound and goosebumps broke out all over his skin as he glanced down again.

So Hiwatari's hair really _was_ natural.

He choked a little at the thought, realizing that he—not Dark—had had that totally perverted thought all on his own.

Satoshi's fist clenched near his face and the arm around his waist tightening, then loosening; he jerked his eyes up.

Half-lidded sapphire blue eyes stared back.

Daisuke gasped and jerked back from Satoshi's body, his own resembling a ripe tomato. He moved so fast that he forgot that beds were only so big, and fell off, his legs flailing helplessly as they tangled in the silken sheets.

Satoshi's eyes had been unfocused, but at Daisuke's panicked motions, they had sharpened and taken in the naked boy even as his mind had registered his own nakedness. The slide of the other boy's skin against his own had, quite effectively woken him up. He blinked as Daisuke went tumbling over the edge and crawled over the side to check on the red-haired boy, who quickly flipped out of his graceless—if interesting—position.

"Niwa?" he questioned as casually as he could, when he wanted to hug the embarrassed boy to him and tell him that he hadn't really minded waking up this way. Rather than gather him to his chest and hugging him, he folded his arms and leaned his head across them, all the while peering at Dai-chan.

"What were we doing last night?"

NSMRNSMRNSMRNSMR

Dark: That was FUN!

Krad: Hmph. Why was I on the bottom?!

QNC: Heeeheeee!!! You can thank Suishou Haruka, kahuffstix, and SilverShadow5947 for both. I hadta take a cold shower after that one. Made me thinka other stuff…Anyway, this was inspired by the Isley Brothers' "Between the Sheets." And this makes my Revision complete!

Dark: I like the sound of that!

QNC: Hope you guys enjoyed the revisions!


End file.
